I Didn't Mean To Tobi
by Araizune-Nara
Summary: A small drabble on Deidara and Tobi and how Tobi would react in my opinion to having his mask ripped off by Deidara.


This is my first story on-line I had actually written this about two months ago but still. Here it is! Oh and I happy cuz I actually did this with only using their names once.

xX0-0Xx

I didn't mean to… It had just happened. I didn't know it would change my partner so much.

He had always been so happy, who knew just the removal of three pieces of his being and he would turn harsh and cold? Where did Akatsuki's warmth go?

I hate it now, when I enter the room, he doesn't greet me with a stupid hug and such, he doesn't even say hello. He just grunts as if annoyed every time I come in. I hate it because I miss those hugs and hellos… To think I sort of wanted this and now I would give anything to take it back.

I mean, I was just fucking curious. Of course I could have gone about it differently. I guess I didn't have to pin him to the wall teasingly, just to rip off his gloves and mask. Even then he was so fast to push me off in anger, grab his things and run into the bathroom I didn't catch a glance of anything.

I know this is my fault, but why the hell does it hurt so much? I went to Itachi to speak to him about, he just rolled his eyes and told me to go speak to Kisame. I did and his answer confused me, but it made sense.

"You're hurt because you care you damn clay bastard. Now go get the idiot happy again. I miss his cooking."

I walked back now and entered the room. His grunt came but it was strange now, as if he was in pain. I looked around quickly to see him and he was hanging by a noose in the middle of the room. I think I screamed before I flung a kunai at the rope, cutting it down and his body fell in a disheveled mess, but then again I was to scared to notice. I ran I couldn't help but fear the worse.

Tears stung at my eyes as I carefully rolled him onto his back, through all the mess of the cloak I couldn't tell if he was breathing. I ripped open his cloak and laid my head upon his chest and let loose the breath I had been holding in as his chest heaved. I hurriedly laid him on my bed and gulped as I carefully took off his mask.

I gasped as I saw his face, and his hand shot up to grab the wrist of the hand I had the mask in.

"Don't, don't look at me," came his pitiable voice as he close his right eye tightly.

It seemed to me that he couldn't close the left one. His left eye was a hazy brown that covered the whole pupil and iris. It stared lifelessly at the ceiling. His face was covered in healed scars that made my heart wrench at everyone I saw. How could anyone do this to him?

I couldn't help myself. I reached out and stroked his face lightly, caringly. His eye shot open, I think it was in surprise. I still couldn't help myself. I climbed on top of him and stole his lips. He held fast to my shoulders as he sucked in a breath. I had my eyes open and loved the look on his face and tried to gain a response by kissing him more intensely and stroking the side of his face gently.

His arms wrapped around my neck as he once again closed his eye and kissed back. I closed my eyes happily and kept kissing him and then I suddenly couldn't breathe as I thought what if I hadn't come in time. It was a strange feeling that suddenly over took me, but I felt it.

I had fallen in love with my idiotic partner, damn it.

I pulled back and suddenly hugged the taller man close. I still can't believe that I fell in love with such an idiot but I did and I was so happy. I didn't want to let go and just buried my head into my partner's chest. He held me as well. I felt myself tear up as he spoke.

"Why sempai? I'm so disgusting, s-so ugly…" the man I was holding choked out.

I teared up more and punched him in anger, "D-don't say that idiot un! S-so you're scarred up. Th-That means no-nothing un!!"

He looked at me surprised and I mashed my mouth against his.

I woke up that night and we were tangled in each other's arms. I smiled at the dull ache in my arse. I didn't really care since, hey, I got two rounds in him.

I held his naked form closer to mine and kissed his forehead lightly. His lips upturned in a peaceful smile and his hands ran down my back and I shivered as his calloused fingers ran down my spine. I had finally seen his hands. He was embarrassed by them too, they were just as scarred as his face was. But I loved them.

They made him so human, so reachable, ...so beautiful. After I had said that, his stupid goofy smile came back to his face, I couldn't help but smile goofily back. That's when he had said it and I couldn't help but take him then.

"I love you sempai," he said shyly.

"I love you too, un," I had muttered hastily as I kissed him.

And it escalated from there.

"**Hey Sempai you're writing in the journal I gave you!" **

'_**Shit.'**_** "Y-Yeah… so?" came my feeble reply.**

"**Thank you," he whispered as he stole my lips.**

"**I love you Deidara," he said as he pulled away slightly.**

"**I love you too Tobi," I told him pulling the tall man back to myself.**

xX0-0Xx

Well that was a short little drabble, still loved it though


End file.
